The Letter
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: Catherine found out she's pregnant. She had planed to tell him on her next leave, but once again Steve's job got in the way. So she wrote a letter...
1. Chapter 1

**Finally I found time to write a new story. Set before 'Bathtime'. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Again it was one of those 48 hours on land that she hated to most. This time she had just arrived at Steve's house and said hi when his phone rang.

"_Don't answer." Cath whispered against his lips as Steve pulled back from her soft lips, which he had missed for the last 2 weeks. "Just don't." she whispered this time it was more like begging him not to answer it as she pulled him back down on to her lips. Steve let out a frustrated sigh and placed another quick kiss on her lips before he reached for his phone. Seeing the Caller ID he already knew that their weekend was over before it had even started. _

_"I need to get this." Steve said getting out of her arms. "Mc Garrett." He answered the phone. Before he left he promised her that he would make it up to her and then he was gone. _

That was Friday night and now it was Sunday afternoon. Cath had another 4 hours to kill before she had to be back on the Enterprise. She knew that she had to tell him the truth behind not drinking beer on her last leave, but she although knew that the chance to tell him was slipping with each minute that passed. He hadn't been home since the moment he left. Catherine had tried to find the right moment on her last leave but there wasn't a right moment. The rare time they had together had been either on the phone or on her leaves. Telling him on the phone was not an option to her and on her leaves she couldn't find the courage to tell him.

Once again Catherine found herself thinking about the right way to tell him and this time she thought that it would be the best to write a letter instead of waiting for her next leave. So she picked up pen and paper and begun to write.

She was just about to sign it when a noise from the front door interrupted her.

"Cath, I'm so sorry that once again my job ruined our weekend once again." Steve started to talk before he had closed the door.

"It's okay." Cath replied quickly hiding the paper under the pillow next to her before she got up and made her way over to Steve. The moment Catherine was in his reach he pulled her in to his arms. "I'm sorry." He said before he leaned in to kiss her. When they lips connected he go immediately remember to what he had missed the passed 45 hours. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips." But this case…" Catherine silenced him with another kiss. "It's okay."

"No; it's not." Steve replied. "I thought this time we would make it to dinner."

Catherine smiled at him thinking: Yeah, right. We wouldn't have made it to dinner anyways. "You really think we would have made it to dinner?" Cath asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well we had reservations and I wasn't planning on not taking you out." He replied looking over her shoulder an noticing the piece of paper she had in her hands when he opened the door, sticking out from under the pillow. "What's that?" Steve asked and Catherine looked up.

"What is what?" she asked looking over to the couch and then back at him. "The paper?" Steve asked again as he noticed the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Nothing, I was just…." She trailed off thinking about a good answer he would buy from her. "Writing you're a goodbye note." Cath added, hoping he wouldn't ask more. "A goodbye note?" Steve asked and Catherine knew that he doesn't believe her. "Yes, I thought I wouldn't see you before I leave, so." She shrugged. "You've never done that." "Well I thought it was kind of cute."

"Cath, tell me the truth. Are you trying to break up or something… Because if you would I would totally understand that after all the weekends you were alone."

"No, no, no. It's not about breaking up. And by the way I wasn't always alone I had your sister and some friends for company." "Then what is it?" Steve asked concerned. Cath let go of him and went back to the couch.

"Cath?" Steve asked after a couple of seconds. She could hear that he was concerned and unsure about what was coming next. But instead of giving him the answer she picked up the letter and handed it to him. Steve gave her another questioning look before he unfold and read it.

_Steve,_

_You'll probably think that this is a break up letter, but it's not. You know, that I know it's your job and I'll never complain about it. _

_It's just I have to tell you something but I have no idea when since we haven't spent much time together this weekend. I wasn't sick the last time you've offered me a beer. There is another reason why I wasn't drinking that evening. The reason behind it is…_

_God, Steve this is so hard to tell you even by writing this damn letter it's hard to find the right words._

_But you have to know that I'm pregnant._

_When you'll read this I'll be gone again. I'm sad that I can't see you're face right now but this is the only way to tell you. You should know that I love you and no matter what I'll keep the baby. _

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know, but I have to work a little more on Steve's reaction before posting the rest. ;) Plese read & review! Thank you!**_  
_


	2. The Reaction Part 1

_**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay, I got a stupid writers block. **_

_**This is the first part of Steve's reaction I'm still not done with it. But I thought after 3 weeks I could at least give you a small teaser. ;)  
**_

_**Anyways, thank you soooo much for all the reviews and subscribtion and story alerts. 3**_

* * *

A few minutes had already past since Catherine had handed him the letter and the silence was already killing her. She tried to read his expression but the only thing she could see was shock. With every minute that passed by she got more and more desperate.

Steve didn't know what to say, while his eyes were still glued on the one sentence that told him everything. He was prepared for everything, but this wasn't what he had expected.

His mind was racing back and forth. Of course he wanted to have kids one day with Catherine. But this wasn't the right time for him, not as long as his biggest enemy was still out there. As long as WoFat was still a free man, neither Catherine nor the baby would be safe. He knew that he should say something, but he didn't what.

Catherine was desperate to get any sign from Steve minutes ago, she would have loved to just see a smile on his face but right now, she would take anything that would break the silence. But still Steve stayed quiet and after a few more seconds it became unbearable for her. She was debating with herself on what to do, she could stay or leave and after a few more minutes had passed she took the last option.

"I think I should go now." Cath said and then she walked past Steve over to her bag. She hesitated before she bends down to grab it from the floor, and when she did she suddenly felt Steve's hand on her right arm.

In a state of shock she turned around only to find Steve right in front of her.

"Don't go." He spoke softly as he pulled back his hand from her arm when noticed the shocked expression on her face.

"Then say something, Steve!" Cath said desperately.

"Just say anything." She whispered after a short, but instead of talking he just pulled her into his arms and then placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he left her lips he was still holding her close as he brushed a strain of hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"I don't know what to say." He finally said and Cath noticed the shock in his voice. "What about, Wow I'm surprised or happy or just anything else." Catherine said as she got out of his arms. "Cath, I need some time." He said as he watched her leaving the room.

Catherine headed over to his father's study. She although needed sometime now to collect herself. The past minutes had already got to her nerves. She took a deep breathe as she leaned against the window frame. She felt tears welling up her eyes. She knew that it would have never gone the easy way with Steve. But deep down in her heart she was wanted to go the easy way.

She found herself questioning everything they had. What they had wasn't like a normal relationship it was more like a best friends with benefits. There were times when she wanted a relationship with him but she although knew that Steve had his problems that he needed to solve first before he could go into a commitment. After all this years now everything changed and they had to make a decision.

"Hey." Steve's voice ripped her out of her thoughts. Cath turned around and immediately crossed her arms as she saw Steve standing by the door.

* * *

Aaahhh! I know another cliffhanger!

Read&Review please


	3. The Reaction Part 2

**_YAY! No Writers Block anymore!_**

**_YAY! New Chapter! ;)_**  
**_So enjoy it!_**

**_Lachlan512 I promise to read your story later :)_**

**_Thanks to xana4 for pointing out a mistake, I changed it!  
_**

**_To everyone else: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! I had planned this as a 3 chapter story but since I got so many great reviews from you guys. I just have to write a 4th one!_**

* * *

"Cath, I'm sorry." Steve said as he saw the sadness in her eyes. The moment he saw her expression he immediately felt sorry for upsetting her by saying nothing.

"It's okay." Cath replied and it hurt him even more to hear the sad tone in her voice. "You know we have to talk about this?" she added when she thought that he now was finally able to speak. Steve nodded as he walked further into the room, but he stopped at the table to give her some space. He leaned against the table and looked at h_er. _

_Talk, Steve! Don't you dare to start the whole staring thing again! Cath thought_.

"And?" Cath asked after a couple of seconds had passed. Steve looked at her and tried to find away to start this conversation.

"I am surprised, but Cath… I want you and the baby safe but right now it isn't really safe here." "Why is that?" "You know the man who gives orders to kill my parents is still out there and I'm more then sure then as soon as he knows you are pregnant with my child he will come after you." Cath looked at him for a minute. "I thought you've put him behind bars already?"

"That one was only taking orders. The man who is behind every thing is still out there." It was then when Catherine realized that he still had secrets from her. After all these years she thought she knew everything.

"And I can't be really happy as long as he's still out there. I'll take him down and then we can start this." Steve said reaching out for her hand. Cath just looked at it for a second and thought about what to do. Then she reached out and took it. Steve pulled her in to his arms and holds her close.

"But you have to know that I want you and the baby more then anything in the world." He said with a smile as Cath looked up into his eyes. "And the last sentence you wrote in that letter, forget it. I will be there for you the whole time."

"The whole time?" Cath asked raising her eyebrow. "You mean even when I'm all moody and bossy against you."

Steve thought about it with a smile. "Yeah, always." Cath smiled back at him and then she leaned into kiss him. Silence set in as Steve left her lips, but this time it was a good silence for Catherine. Then this silence finally calmed her down.

"Do you still have time for dinner?" Steve asked her after a couple of seconds as he let her go and went over to the kitchen.

Cath looked at her watch, she still had 2 hours till she had to leave, so there would be enough time for dinner or what ever Steve got on his mind beside dinner, she thought to herself as she followed him. "Yeah, sure." She replied. "But you know this would be the first time we actually have dinner."

"Hey we almost had dinner on the beach." "You mean the burned steaks?" Cath asked with a grin as she leaned against the door frame.

"Hey! You started it." Steve said defending himself.

"Well it wasn't my fault that you had to play along by the way in 6 weeks you have enough time to make those dinners up to me." "Yeah, but for now how about pizza?" Steve asked opening the freezer.

"Sure."

Cath was watching Steve while he turned on the oven and pulled out the frozen pizzas. Suddenly she got an awkward feeling about the situation. This would really be their first dinner together after all the years they never made it to dinner. This should it be? She asked herself. The thought of sitting on a table and actual eat and having small talk felt weird. Of course, they had to have dinners like that in the future, especially when their child is born. But right now it felt weird and again. She was still leaning against the door frame and since Steve made no attempt to seduce her, like he had done many times before, Cath took the chance as he turned around facing her. Cath looked at him for a second before she quickly closed the gap between them pressing him against the counter. First Steve was in shock by her sudden move, but as soon as their lips were connected he knew that once again they won't make it to dinner…

Later Catherine was laying Steve's arms his left hand hadn't left her slightly swollen stomach. He was still caressing her soft skin with his finger tips while Catherine snuggled against his chest. She knew that the time they had was limited, but she although knew that this would change in a couple of weeks.

"You know we probably should stop doing that." She said lifting her head up from his chest to look at him.

"Do what?" Steve asked reaching up with the other hand to tuck a strain of her dark her behind her ear, while the other one was still resting on her stomach. "Dinner?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Well we could give it a try next time, but I guess the chances are low that we would succeed on that mission, Lieutenant." "I guess your right. But we try next time." Cath replied before she snuggled back against his chest.

* * *

_**Yeah, I did it no cliffhanger! As always Read & Review please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks again for all the reviews!_**

* * *

It took her longer then usual to get dressed when she had to leave. Each time she tried to put on her shirt Steve was behind her and had his hands back on her stomach. After her third attempt to pull the shirt over her head she rolled her eyes. "You know that I should probably get dressed now?" "Yeah, but I have a better idea." Steve whispered into her ear before he started to place soft kisses down her neck. Cath immediately closed her eyes when she felt her body react to Steve's actions.

"But I got to go." Cath said as she tried to fight the feeling he was giving her. She knew she had to leave soon and with Steve's lips attached to her skin she knew that with every second that passed it would get harder to get away from him.

"Steve…" Cath said as she wiggled out of his grip and turned around to face him. "Stop, please." Cath said firmly, but her own actions were showing the opposite. Her arms wrapped around his body the same moment her eyes met his blue eyes. A smile formed on his lips when Catherine's hands made their way under the fabric of his shirt. She let her fingernails run over his skin. "I should stop and you start again?" Steve asked playfully when he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

"Well you make it damn hard not to continue what you started." Cath pointed out still not stopping her hands as they wandered down his back.

"Same goes for you." He replied before placing a kiss on her lips. Cath knew what he got on his mind and she knew that she should stop him right now or else the 'Enterprise' would leave without her.

"Don't go there, Commander." She said after she left his lips in one swift move she got out of his embracement, turned around and grabbed her shirt. She pulled it over her head and turned around.

_Got you!_ Cath thought to herself as she saw his surprised face.

"I told you I have to go." She said with a winning smile on her face as she grabbed the jacket of her uniform.

"I know." Steve said still in the same position she had left him. "But it's hard to let you go." He paused. "Both of you." He added with a smile.

"If it makes you feel better I don't want to leave, but I have to and after what you said before…. I guess it's safer on the 'Enterprise' then on land."

It was then when Steve noticed that he had done this before. To him it was like a déjà vu moment. Months ago he had send his sister back to the main land because he figured it would be safer for her and now he's doing the same with Catherine. He had to send the 2 woman he loves the most away, just because he had to solve his own problems first. Now he realized that he haves to put an end to this.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I have around 3000 other sailors for my protection." She tried to light up his mood again, but he wasn't listing. The only thing that brought him back from his thoughts was when Catherine's hand touched his check.

"I'm not worried. It's just…. Cath this is exactly what I've done with my sister month ago." Catherine looked at him with a questioning look. "I've send her back to the main land because it's safer there then here. And now I'm doing the same with you. It's like I keep sending away the people I love the most."

Cath needed a moment to process everything he had just said then she captured his face with both hands. "First of all, you are not sending me away. I have to leave for work and second, I'm sure you'll get that guy and lock him up for the rest of his life."

"You're right." Steve confirmed taking a deep breathe. "I'll get him."

"But you have to promise me one thing before I leave." "And that is?" "No solo trips this time. Whatever you have to do to catch that son of a bitch, talk to your team first, okay?" Steve nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't… We don't want to loose you."

"You won't loose me." He said while placing his hands on her waist. Catherine looked him in the eyes and tried to believe him. She hoped that he wasn't lying to her, but she although knew Steve. After they shared another long goodbye kiss they left the house and drove to the harbor. After he had dropped her off he drove around the city with no direction to go. About 15 minutes later he found himself parking at the cemetery. Of all the places he could have gone to he had to stop there. He got out of the car and minutes later he found himself standing in front of his father's grave.

"Hi dad!" Steve whispered. He had no idea why, but he felt like he needed to talk to someone.

* * *

_**As always read & review please!**_**_ The next one will me the last chapter, but finale episode got me inspired again so there will be a lot more to come soon! :)_**


End file.
